The Spider and The Raven: A Midnight Affair!
by schweetz88
Summary: A story from Sebastian's past where he meets a certain devious spider demon. How will this go? Read on to find out.


Author's Note: This Sebastian x Claude fic is a request a friend asked me to make and it's based 6 years before the events of season 1 episode 1, so Sebastian may seem a little OOC due to being younger and more reckless. I have no excuse for Claude being OOC though besides this being the first time I've written his character. Warning: This story contains yaoi and S & M type sexual acts. Otherwise enjoy.

Disclaimer: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji and all it's characters belong to Yana Toboso not me.

* * *

The moon shone partly through the thick rain clouds on the streets below. The cold wind carried a wet mist as it howled through the darker-side of London. A young woman with dirty strawberry blonde hair could be spotted moving through the dark streets. Her curly hair bouncing and swaying as she rushed through the flooded cobblestone streets as she felt her unease growing. Her teal eyes darting around the dark street as if trying to spot the source of her unease.

To her unknown knowledge the source of her paranoia was not far away. A young, slender creature was watching her from a rooftop, a demon of the male kind. His black hair whipped in the wet wind; passing over his glowing ominous eyes that eyed her hungrily. His inky black and slick, shiny wings were raised from his back, twitching slightly in anticipating; his muscles coiled as well as he readied himself to strike.

"Yes.. That's right, just a little further..." he whispered in a low growl, as he watched the girl near a turn into a dark alleyway. "Finally!" he exclaimed in a dark tone, as he watched her disappear into the dark alley, out of sight from the world. He licked his canines, flexed a clawed hand as he stood and prepared to swoop down upon her.

But before he could even leap a blood-curdling scream pierced the night air, mixing with the sound of ripping flesh, a quiet thud and soon after the heavy scent of freshly spilt blood reached his nose.

"What's this?" He inquired to himself with a raised brow before, leaping down onto the street, transforming into a black cat and hiding behind a few stacked boxes to spy on the scene.

Before him he saw a man kneeling over the woman's body, extracting the blueish white soul from her body and slowly absorbing it, before standing again quietly.

As he turned around it was revealed that this man had messy black hair, golden-colored eyes and an icy cold stare. The man stood silently a moment before pulling a pair of square-spectacles from his breast-pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose carefully.

Suddenly, in a burst of air, the golden eyed man disappeared into the night quickly. The black cat emerged from his hiding spot a few moments later slowly padding his way over to the woman's corpse before transforming into a raven haired male with crimson eyes, who sat crouched, studying the corpse a moment before standing again.

"Hmmm, interesting." He whispered, glancing in the direction the other male had taken off in.

Soon the crimson eyed demon was dashing through the grass-covered country-side just outside the small village swiftly. He only stopped momentarily to survey the area and make sure the other's scent was still sensible nearby.

'This area seems to have been abandoned.' he thought, glancing at an obviously empty farmhouse with a lot of large cobwebs amongst its windows and rafters, it was sitting just outside the forest wall.

'I can still smell faint traces of blood, though?' he thought furrowing his brow confusedly. 'It's masking _his _scent!' he realized angrily.

Suddenly the wind picked up violently and the aroma from the yellow eyed male drifted past the raven haired male, making his eyes widen.

"So that's your game, you sneaky bastard." He chuckled darkly before taking off towards the barn down a few feet from the farmhouse quickly and pushed the doors open carefully.

It was dark, too dark and eerily quiet in the old building. The crimson eyed demon narrowed his eyes irritably as he was assaulted by the other demon's scent and yet he couldn't find the other male visibly as he glanced around warily.

"Come out you thief!" He growled lowly in his throat as he stepped into the building slowly. "I wonder where he is... It's kind of cowardly to hide in the dark, but a smart move to mask his scent..." he whispered lowly to himself.

Golden eyes watched from above as the younger male wandered into the middle of the building, their owner now smirking lightly amused, before licking his lips.

"Do you really want to know?" His voice rang out boldly, sounding like it came from everywhere at once.

'Something's not right here...' The crimson eyed male thought now immediately on edge, letting his eyes dart around the dark barn, scanning every inch of the dark shadows nervously.

Suddenly he was sent flying forward by a kick connecting with his back and he heard the barn doors slam closed loudly.

"What in all hell?" He gasped, surprised turning around quickly only to feel a strong and sticky substance connect with his wrists and throat. 'Ugh... What is this stuff?' he wondered testing its strength.

"Feeling trapped?" The Golden eyed male said amused. "Don't bother trying to break free, if you struggle too much you'll bleed out." He said pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Release me at once, Faustus!" The crimson eyed male yelled baring his canines threateningly, before he was suddenly yanked forward roughly.

"You're not in the position to be making demands, Michaelis." The Golden eyed male said calmly. "You are at my mercy all strung up in my webs at the moment." he said with a hint of dark amusement in his tone as he let his golden eyes scan the others body.

"You stole something that wasn't yours to take." The raven haired demon said in a low growl. "I was hunting her first!" He whispered menacingly, eyes narrowed and sharp canines gleaming.

"So, you sought me out over a petty meal?" He inquired quietly as he turned around slowly. "Demons like you really do irritate me..." he said calmly picking up a whip from atop a crate. "... You think you can just fight over anything." he said, turning back around, tapping the whip lightly into the palm of his hand threateningly.

"Well, this so-called cowardly spider can take you." he said stoically as he played with the braided end of the whip lightly. "And besides..." He said, raising the hand with the whip in it over his head. "That soul was fair game." He said in a serious tone as he lashed Sebastian across the chest with the whip, a crack split the air as a thin cut appeared across the now ripped shirt.

With another flick of his wrist and loud crack, a second red line of blood appeared across Sebastian's chest the rip in his shirt now more evident. The crimson eyed demon didn't flinch even once as the lashes kept coming.

"Now look what you've done, Claude." Sebastian huffed irritably. "You have gone and ruined my shirt." He said sarcastically as he glared back up at the golden eyed demon with a defiant smirk.

"You think this is funny?" Claude annoyed by the nonchalant attitude and cocky smirk narrowed his eyes.

"Turn around and get on your knees." He said calmly.

"Like I would ever get down into such a degrading position for someone like you."

Claude growled in annoyance at the other demon's response. He gripped the raven demon's shoulders tightly and leaned close to his ear.

"Then let me help you with that," he hissed.

Sebastian didn't have time to process what the other had said for he was spun around then his legs were kicked from under him; making him go down onto his knees. He sat on his ankles on the old barn floor, his arms still bound, his clothes hanging off of his toned body in shreds that were stained in red, and his back to his captor.

Claude licked his lips, then began circling around the demon like a vulture. Eyeing him hungrily as he studied the beaten demon before him.

Sebastian didn't turn his head to look at the spider demon circling him, but he did open to his mouth to ask a question, a taunt really, but he was met with a foot to the chest. He was sent falling backwards onto his back with a thud and his legs folded out from under him, spreading out on the barn floor.

"Hmm."

Claude raised his whip as he hummed in thought then brought it down right on Sebastian's thigh.

The younger demon bit his lip to hold back an unwanted moan, and quivered at the strike. His face turned a slight pink as he felt the whip come down again and noticed how closely Claude was watching him.

Claude slid the whip over the two slashes on Sebastian's thigh, then inched up a little to graze over his crotch, which made Sebastian bite his lip as he watched. "You're a masochist aren't you, Sebastian."

The young demon's blush darkened a few shades at hearing this, then he turned his head to deprive the other man from seeing it.

"Heh, you are going to be fun to deal with," Claude said in a low voice.

He dropped the whip and got down to Sebastian's level. He loomed over the younger man and watched his face as he moved a gloved hand up the others shirt.

Sebastian jerked slightly as he felt two gloved fingers run over his nipple, then clamp down on it and pinch and twist it. He kept his face away from Claude and tried to hold back his voice, not wanting to let the other demon enjoy his discomfort.

"Tsk, that won't do Sebastian. Let me see your face and hear your voice," demanded Claude in a low growl.

Sebastian was about to make a retort to this, but nothing but a moan escaped his lips and his body arching into the other man's touch. Claude had found a cut from his whippings above the raven demon's nipple. He had moved his fingers to it and slightly dug into it, causing pain, but still teasing the other nipple mixing pleasure and pain.

"Don't tell me this hurts you." Claude said, licking the blood from his fingers, before gripping the raven demons pants button and tugging it open. "So easy to manipulate." He chuckled slipping his hand into Sebastian's black briefs with ease to fondle the erect member hidden inside, making it leak some clear, sticky pre-cum onto his fingers.

He then removed his hand and brought his coated fingers to his lips. He stuck out his tongue to trail up one finger, then took them both into his mouth. He lidded, his eyes as he enjoyed the taste of the other demon on his fingers, then gave a wet pop as he pulled them out of his mouth.

"Delicious..." he whispered flicking his tongue over his fingers a few times before glancing down at Sebastian and leaning forward to grab ahold of the edge of the trousers and briefs to pull them down roughly.

"Faustus!" Sebastian said with a growl of annoyance as he tried sitting up a bit.

"Just shut up and take it!" Claude growled back lowly knocking the raven demon back down on his back, before sliding a hand under the other male's bottom and shoving his lubed up fingers into his ass to painfully prep him.

"Augh!" Sebastian yelped in pain at the sudden painful intrusion.

"The pain must feel wonderful." Claude drawled seductively into Sebastian's ear as he scissored and hooked his fingers a few times, before he heard the raven demon gasp.

"From the sounds of things I believe I've found your prostate." he said deviously licking the ear he was whispering into before pulling away and standing back up slowly to tower over the crimson eyed male.

"You sadistic son of a bit..." Sebastian started with an irritable snarl when suddenly Claude leaned over and grabbed Sebastian's tie and pulled him up onto his knees quickly.

"Talking back to me is only gonna make things worse for you," he said as he pulled Sebastian's face close to his menacingly. "So you better do what I say." he finished with a smug smirk before straightening back up to undo his pants slowly.

"Unless you want me to put you in a lot of pain." he whispered with a dark glare as he pulled his pant's down enough to reveal his large thick arousal and balls that rest on top of his boxers and pants.

"You don't want this to hurt that much do you?" Claude asked as he chuckled darkly.

He tightened his grip on Sebastian's tie and forced the other man forward to have his cock in his face. Claude pushed his hips forward pressing his hard cock against Sebastian's cheek and lips teasingly. Unfortunately the crimson eyed raven had them sealed shut stubbornly.

At this predicament, the spider sighed in frustration and pinched the other's nose, making it impossible for him to breathe. He knew Sebastian couldn't stay like that for long and once he opened his mouth to gasp for air Claude released his nose and pushed his dick into the raven's mouth. Nearly choking him as he forced it in.

"You're being very difficult, Sebastian." Claude growled, as he placed a hand on the top of the raven's head began forcing him to suck him off.

Sebastian didn't want to move, but the spider planned otherwise. He griped his hair and began rocking his hips, moving his cock in and out of the defiant demon's mouth; practically throat fucking him.

"Come on Sebastian, you can't make me do all the work," the other male said with a grunt.

With this Claude tightened his grip even more on Sebastian's tie cutting off his air and pulled on it to bring the demon down on his cock. His member hit the back of Sebastian's throat, which made him gag and pull back. Claude gave a smirk and yanked him back down and Sebastian began to move his head rhythmically seeing that he couldn't get away.

"See isn't it better to do what you're told," stated Claude as he gave some slack on Sebastian tie. "Make sure to coat it properly."

The raven haired demon closed his eyes and began doing his best to do as he was told. He pulled off the huge cock and began licking it from base to tip. He dipped his tongue into the tip then swirled it downwards to the base before taking it back in his mouth. Claude groaned and bucked his hips as Sebastian did this.

"Ah, very good," the spider said with a groan then yanked the other off. "Now, to the fun part."

He turned Sebastian around quickly then pushed him down on to his stomach. Making him still be on his knees but with his face smashed against the old wood of the barn floor. His firm ass up in the air for Claude's enjoyment and the spider demon took the invitation.

"This may sting Michaelis."

With no other warning Claude gripped his saliva coated cock and shoves it into Sebastian's entrance.

Claude began fucking him with long strokes in and out, his hands gripping the other's hips and all the while enjoying the crimson eyed male's erratic gasping with each thrust.

He growled lowly as he felt Sebastian's heat tighten around him in all the right places, making his cock twitch inside him. He bit his lip and groaned as he thrusted faster.

Soon he moved his hands up Sebastian's back, clawing at it as he did so, then grabbing a fist full of jet black hair. He yanked on it roughly causing Sebastian to arch his back and moan louder at the sharp pain.

"You really are a masochist," Claude growled out in a husky tone.

The golden eyed demon pulled harder on Sebastian's hair, while keeping a firm grip on his waist as he brutally thrusted in and out.

"Aw, fuck!"

Sebastian had drool going down from the corners of his mouth as he felt the ache in his ass blended with each pleasured thrust and he shivered as he felt himself bend back more and more.

Soon Claude gave another sharp tug on his hair, bringing him back completely, his head resting on his shoulder, his back bowed sharply, and his ass were now closer in a much tighter position allowing him to thrust deeper and harder. Claude groaned as he felt Sebastian panting on his neck and looked to his side to see the demon moaning with his mouth hanging open.

Claude growled through clenched teeth and ground his cock into Sebastian's sweet spot, making the other man moan loudly, but it was cut short for Claude turned his head and captured Sebastian's lips with his own. Claude shoved his tongue down the other demon's throat and caressed his tongue with his own. Enjoying the other's taste immensely.

Sebastian moaned into the kiss and rocked back on Claude's cock while also slipping his tongue into the older demon's mouth. Sebastian was completely over taken by the kiss, he didn't expect it all, only thinking that what Claude was doing to him was a simple torture fuck nothing more.

Claude's hands moved from the raven-haired demon's chest to below his hips and gripped the swollen member hard and roughly massaged it.

Sebastian began to whimper and moan from the new to ministrations, all too soon he screamed shaking and shuddering as his orgasm wracked his body.

Claude held Sebastian's hips tight as his thrusts got faster and then grunted gruffly as he came into the crimson eyed male's body, filling him with his cum till it began to run out and down his leg.

When he was done he pulled out and tucked himself back in his trousers while Sebastian sat crumpled down on the floor, catching his breath and wondering what just happened before looking up at him.

Claude was casually placing his glasses back onto his face and stood up as he adjusted his frames. " Good-bye Michealis, it hasn't been a pleasure." Claude said in a low tone, as he opened the barn doors and walked out into the night; leaving Sebastian behind like none of the nights events ever happened.

After a few moments Sebastian gathered himself up onto his feet. "Faustus...I swear this much." slowly tucking himself away and fixing up the black trousers and ripped up and bloody shirt as best as possible before glaring out the barn doors resolutely. "I will get my revenge one day and I won't lose to you ever again." He said solemnly before spreading his inky black wings and disappearing into the night with a rush of air.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this. As usual some credit should go to my good friend and co-writer BrightViolatedInk formerly Passionate Black n' White Ink without whom this story wouldn't have been as good as it is. Please Read and Review


End file.
